conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Everard University
Everard University or commonly referred as Everard is a private research university located on North Manitou Island, Michigan on the banks of Lake Manitou inside interior of the island. It is considered one of the most prestigious schools established in the 21st century. It is one of the many colleges of Everett, and is popular internationally. Isaiah Taylor a follower of Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer during the establishment of the Union of Everett was heavily intrested in advancing the academics of the new nation away from the colleges of the . Taylor with the support of major industrial companies in the Midwest gained funds to start his institute on the secluded island, an estimated 17.3 billion. Campus Academics Everard School of Law Being the main of Everard University it generates the most recognition for the school and has produced some of Everett's most prestigious lawyers and politicians. The Union Hall holds the largest private library in the world, it also hold the personal collection of Taylor. Inside Union Hall holds some of the Union of Everett's conquered enemies most prized literature, most collectibles being from from ancient . Both Everett law and hold space in the shelves of the law school and students are typically encouraged to learn both. Political Activism Within the political atmosphere of the University, those attending the Everard School of Law are typically the most politically active. With a diverse political outlook, the political rallies rang from conservative to liberal. When the Burka Ban passed the Union of Everett's Federal Assembly of States, 45 students wore black robes covering the face and eyes, all 45 was arrested and released on the 13th day after student rallies at the islands police caused massive amounts of unrest on the campus. On Feburary 22nd, 2014 students began leading protest against bias and one-party system style of the Union of Everett, its involvement against the protesters of . Students numbered almost 400, demanding that the escalation between the Union of Everett and the too cease. Supporters of Spencer's action countered the protesters with flags and singing the national anthem. Cynthiana Medical Forming the second largest campus is the of Cynthia Little home to the universities , , and . Medical research is also extremely important to the University, gaining about 30% of the schools funding. Research has ranged from searching for and . It's most successful developments was in the fast treatment of and patients. During the , the campus was the main treatment facility in the nation. Graduating students must take a modified before all of the graduating class in order to revive their certificate. Acceptance into the medical school is perhaps the most selective, seeking those only with high morals and high academic standards. With only accepting 3% of those whom attend it makes it one of the most exclusive in the Union of Everett. The medical school also trains for free those wanting to become a within the Union of Everett Militant Forces. Located with in Everett City, the Cynthiana Medical Center stands five stories tall and is the countries leading , , and specialist hospital. With more then 650 faculty, the building is operated by medical students whom are in their final years of internship, giving the chance for the students to experience the daily life of a doctor or nurse. Spencer's School of Government & Administration Named after Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer it is the center of studies for those seeking to earn degrees in areas of the that relate to , , or . Typically it is a entry point for undergraduate students who seek to enroll into Everard's School of Law. Located within the Spencerian Hall, its the third largest building on the campus. Saint George's Episcopal Seminary School Isaiah's School of Education Sports In 2013, Everard University was able to establish a national following when it won the 2013 NCAA National Tournament in a close final match in Atlanta, Georgia against the University of Louisville in a close 53-50 game, with the Everard University making a final score by Joshua Walter as a buzzer beating game, which captivated the nation of Everret into a basketball frenzy, it has been deemed one of the best national championship games every played. Since the 2013 National Championship, the franchise has grown significantly and has grown a large following in Northern Indiana, Upper Michigan, Chicago and eastern Wisconsin. Football Basketball Soccer Baseball Demographics Alumni *'Alexandria Clemenceau': Leading researcher for pharmaceutical advancements, humanitarian doctor for citizens in the Union of Everett's impoverished regions of . Category:Union of Everett Category:Pages undergoing construction